


A poor decision...

by Maegfen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post S2, Tumblr Prompt, but it's for a reason, future!fic, slightly misleading summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are few people around Camp Jaha this late at night, but Abby is immediately thankful. Despite the fact that she has to drag him into Medical by herself, it wouldn’t do for the other residents of the camp to see Councillor Kane in such a weakened and vulnerable state."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poor decision...

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the ever lovely electricbluebutterflies on tumblr who prompted 'kabby and questionable life choices.'
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ;)

“I explicitly told you  _not_ to do this Marcus!” Abby growls as she tries to shift his weight more firmly against her body as she attempts to haul him back into the medical tent. His left arm hangs weakly across her shoulder, around the back of her neck. His weight against her is familiar, but usually it’s because the two of them are engaging in much more pleasant activities…

Marcus’ fingers dig surprisingly hard into her left shoulder, as if he finally understands that he needs to apologize for what he’s done, apologize for going behind her back and ignoring her pleas not to follow his stubborn cause of action.

“’m sorry,” he replies quietly, voice muffled and the inflection of  _pain_ in his tone isn’t difficult to miss. Abby glimpses to her right, spots Marcus’ downfallen face and quickly realizes he’s close to passing out through his own foolish activities.

Honestly will this stupid, stubborn man of hers  _never_  learn?

They struggle towards the tent and the short distance seems to take an _eternity_  to cover. There are few people around Camp Jaha this late at night, but Abby is immediately thankful. Despite the fact that she has to drag him into Medical by herself, it wouldn’t do for the other residents of the camp to see Councillor Kane in such a weakened and vulnerable state.

She hauls him, finally, through the door of Medical, Marcus gasps in pain at the sudden way in which she all but drops him onto the nearest bed, seemingly not caring about any potential injury he made have sustained.

“I don’t much care for your bedside manner tonight Abby…”

Marcus probably believes he’s muttering quietly under his breath, but Abby hears his words loud and clear.

“I wouldn’t start down that route  _my dear_ ,” she growls, a threat in her tone, “I assure you I can be a lot worse… you  _deserve_  a lot worse…”

Marcus groans at the bright light Abby suddenly flashes in his eyes. It’s not a necessary procedure, not by any stretch of the imagination, but she feels like exacting a little revenge so she does it anyway; Marcus isn’t a doctor, he can’t prove anything one way or another…

“You are going to stay here overnight,” Abby states firmly, reaching behind her to grab a bottle from nearby table then turning to fetch a small bucket from the side of the room. “You are going to stay here, drink  _all_  of this water and then in the morning you are going to apologize to me  _properly_ …”

Marcus groans, and his eyes flicker open. His pupils are horrifically dilated and unfocused. After a couple of seconds he smiles weakly, most of his attention on her, but really, she can’t be entirely sure from the way his eyes dart around the room.

“Can’t I just apologise now? Because I’m  _really_  sorry Abby, I didn’t mean to get… it was… it was Sinclair’s fault. And Jackson’s. They made me. Said it would be a good idea… a tradition… y’know a last night out with all the guys before… before…”

He hesitates and groans again, the noise filling the small room. Abby rolls her eyes and shows him no sympathy. She rests her hands on her hips and looks at him with anger in her eyes.

“Before  _what_ Marcus?”

“Before we get married…” The words are quiet; he  _knows_  that they’re the wrong thing to say as soon as they leave his mouth.

Abby stares at him in disbelief, momentarily speechless. Marcus does nothing but wince, mumble under his breath and moves his arm over his eyes to block out the dim lights of the room.

“You went against my express wishes tonight so you could have some sort of…  _stag party_?”

There’s a feeble nod from the man lying prone on the medical bed. A groan as he moves, a hitch in his breath as Abby figures the alcohol is starting to wear off and the headache is starting to kick in.

“That is the  _last_ time you are allowed to drink Monty’s moonshine.” A pause, another groan from him, a sigh from her. “At least until I forgive you for this… understand?”

There’s silence as Marcus takes in her words.

“Yes dear,” he mutters quietly after a few seconds.

“Good,” she answers quietly, before moving forward and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sleep this off okay? I’ll be here finishing off the paperwork you so  _rudely_  interrupted.”

“Yes dear,” comes the faint mumble of the intoxicated man on the verge of passing out.

Abby watches him drift off to sleep, one hand clutched round his stomach, the other almost reaching towards her across the room.

“Idiot,” Abby whispers affectionately before she turns and carries on sorting through the tall pile of paper before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
